


Stars, Trees and Camping fun

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, Campfires, Camping, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy got on a Camping TripSorry I Dont Really Have a Summary or Good Tags lol





	Stars, Trees and Camping fun

Amy and Mark were heading out to a campsite that Mark rented out for the weekend it was only open to him and Amy only. Mark wanted to take her out for a week as he was taking a break from YouTube and also before the 3rd leg of the tour started. 

Amy wanted to spend as much time with Mark before they had to leave for tour. They were at Mark’s house packing up their bags. This was going to be like an old fashion camping trip no RV, just a tent, fire and their love. Mark loaded up Chica into her pet cage and Amy put the bags into the trunk and they headed off to Ethan’s house to drop off Chica then they would be on their way. 

Mark had the key to the gate for the campsite, once in the car and on the road they both sang to random songs on the radio. They arrived at the campsite, Mark put the car in park and told Amy to wait while he went to open the gate. Mark put the key in the machine and pressed the button and the gate opened and he got back into the car and drove though the gate pressing the button on the otherside. The gate closed and locked, they drove the way to the campsite once parked and all it was beautiful. There was a huge lake and a campsite for a fire and rocks and logs to sit on. 

Just like old times when Amy was little and went camping with her family, it was great. They got all the bags out of the car and Mark started to pitch the tent while Amy went around the campsite finding sticks and logs for tonight’s fire. They were going to roast marshmallows and hot dogs for dinner. Mark got the tent pitched up and put both sleeping bags in there. 

Amy gathered up enough sticks and stuff for the fire so it was starting to get late and dark so Mark lit the firepit and they both relaxed and sat next to the fire. Mark put his arm around Amy and said “I’m glad to be spending time with you here Amy.” “I am to, this is very nice. It was a warm summer night and Mark had an idea. “Hey Amy, want to go for a swim?” Mark said with a wink. “Sure” Amy said. 

“Good” Mark got up and started running for the lake stripping each item of clothing he was wearing. Amy started to laugh “oh, that kind of swimming.” Amy did the same and ran after Mark to the water. The water felt amazing it was like bath water to them both. Mark was in the water first splashing around and getting used to the temputre while Amy came over and ran her hands over his wet skin. 

“This is nice” as she kissed his wet lips and ran a hand though his hair. “Yes it is, I’m so glad this is a private campsite.” “Me to” said Amy. Mark ran his hands up and down Amy’s chest under the water. Amy moaned at the feel of his wet hands running up and down her chest, it felt amazing. Amy was getting turned on, she hasn’t played around before in a lake so she deiced to give it a try. 

Amy snaked her hand down Mark’s bare leg and grabbed his dick in the water he was already hard from running his hands up and down her chest. Mark gasped out when he felt her hand wrap around his member. Mark growled into her ear as he nibbled onto her earlobe. “Two can play at this game” as Mark snaked his hand down and stuck a finger inside her. Amy moaned out his name as she picked up her speed on Mark and started kissing his shoulder blades. Mark moved his head into the crook of her neck and started sucking on her pulse point making her go over the edge. 

Amy breathed into her ear “I’m not going to last love keep at it.” Mark kept his speed also with his fingers, insetting another one and hitting Amy’s spot over and over. Mark moaned out her name as he came into her hand and Amy came following second. Catching their breaths they both swam back to the shore and dried off and it was a beautiful night still so they put their sleeping bags out of the tent and deiced to lay under the stars tonight. 

Mark got out the hot dogs and they cooked them and ate them while talking about random stuff. After they munched on the hot dogs Mark pulled out the marshmallows and gram crackers and heresy’s and they made smores. “Woo I’m stuffed” said Amy as she patted her stomach. “Me to” said Mark “hey I have an idea, why don’t I sing to you?” “I would love that.” Mark went into the tent and grabbed his guitar. Mark deiced to sing Everything I do, I do it for you.” 

Amy just sat back and listened to Mark sing, she loved it when Mark sang to her, it was amazing. After the song it was now starting to get late and tomorrow they had to be up early because they were going on a hike. Mark saw a walking trail in the info card so he wanted to take Amy on it. So they headed into their sleeping bags and slept next to each other as closed as they could. 

Being in sleeping bags Amy placed her sleeping bag next to Mark’s and he was able to wrap his arm around her and they slept together in each other’s arms. The next morning Mark woke up and Amy made a small breakfast and started on their hike up on the trail. It was a long hike so Mark packed a lunch and water bottles. Amy and Mark started the hike and it was great, later in the day it was getting close to lunchtime so they found a spot by a tree to rest and stop for lunch. 

Mark made peanut butter and jelly and some fresh fruit. After lunch they continued their hike, they were nearing the end at the end of the hike was the mountains it was very pretty. Amy pulled out her phone and took photos and her and Mark took one together and it came out great. It was starting to get late so they deiced to head back down to the campsite to go fishing the lake had fresh fish in it and Mark was going to try catching some so they could have fish for dinner. 

They arrived back at the campsite and Mark got his fishing gear out and they went onto the dock and Mark tried his best at catching some fish. Mark caught some his fishing tips from his dad paid off. So they cleaned off the fish and did all the other icky stuff and had it nice and cleaned and Mark fried up the fish in the pan and they had yummy fish dinner. 

Well the week was going amazing on the other days they went horseback riding and Mark even taught Amy how to do archery. It was nearing the end of their trip and coming down to the last night together. Amy and Mark were cuddling up in the tent and Amy had her head on Mark’s chest, listening to his heartbeat while he was stroking his fingers though her long brown hair. 

Amy sighed at his touch “Mark I wish this night would never have to end.” “Me to, but don’t worry its only two months and then we will be done with tour and we can come back here again when it gets warmer.” “I would like that.” Mark kissed the top of her head and he whispered into her ear. “Let’s make this night one we will never forget, let me take you away.” Amy just shook her head yes and she swore she heard Mark’s heartbeat sped up at her answer. 

Mark gently let her off of him and he removed his shirt and she did the same to her shirt. Mark started to run his fingers up and down her chest and running a thumb over each nipple making Amy moan out his name in pleasure. “Mark stop being a tease.” Mark laughed and laid her down onto the pillow as he stripped of his pants and boxers and he did the same to her, taking off her pants and undies. 

Mark rummaged though his bag and pulled out some lube and a condom. Amy shook her head no “I want to feel you inside me, no condom.” “Are you sure?” “Yes, I am.” Mark did lube himself though and he slowly started to enter Amy’s core. Amy loved each inch filling her she was just moaning Mark’s name as he put each inch in. Once fully inside her he sat there for a few seconds letting Amy adjust and feeling him inside. 

Amy could feel his dick pulsing around her walls and she loved every moment of it. “Are you ready love?” “Yes I am, take me away.” Mark just growled and started up his rhythm going back and forth, in and out. Amy loved every second of it Mark breathed in Amy’s ear. “I’m about to.” “Let it out love, I can take it.” With that said Mark let himself go inside of her and Amy moaned out feeling his escapee inside her, she came shortly after that. 

Catching their breaths as Mark pulled out of her, he rolled over onto his back and Amy laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat returning to a normal beat and she kissed his peck right on his heart. Mark smiled and kissed her. After a few minutes they deiced to clean off in the lake and after toweling off it was late so they deiced to hit the hay as they head to be up early and head back to Ethan’s house to pick up Chica. 

Amy would be heading back to Mark’s house while Mark had to whip up more videos and get ready to go on tour. A few months later Amy wasn’t feeling right and later she found out she was pregent this was going to be news for Mark. 

Amy texted Mark telling him to come over as it was urgent news. Mark got the text from her and hurried over to her place. Amy heard the doorbell and she let hin Mark and he hugged her and gave her a kiss. “So what is this news, is everything okay?” “Mark you might want to sit down.” Mark sits down on the couch and Marzipan sits on his lap and he starts to pet her. 

“When we were on our trip after that night and all when we came home I wasn’t feeling good for a couple of days and I went to the doctor and I found out I’m pregnant!” Mark’s breath hitched and he looked at her with wide eyes. “Are you serious?” “Yes, we are going to be a family.” Mark was so excited and hugged her. 

A few more months go by and its time. Amy and Mark rush to the hospital and hours later Amy gives birth to a beautiful baby boy named John Edward Fischbach.


End file.
